the_legends_of_amor_aeternusfandomcom-20200214-history
Deities and The All-Makers
There are several different types of Deites, They all originate from The All Makers known as Anu and Padme. The All Makers have always been there, sometime in the beginning of time the All Makers created other Deities. The First Deities to be created were The Aedra. 'The Aedra are the first deities to be created and the most powerful of all Deities, they are the creaters of the first realm known as '''Aurbis. - '''No Mortals who have died can enter Aurbis, only the most powerful of Deities can enter Aurbis. 'Aurbis is for the Commander Gods. The Most powerful deities, such as Jehovah, Akatosh, Gwyn, Eru Ilúvatar, Azura, etc. ''' The 5 Supreme Deities created '''Aetherius '''the Aetherius contains all of the different types of Aedric Realms, Aedric realms are regarded as Angel like, the heavenly realms. - There is no capital of Aetherius but many sources indicate that '''Arda is the Capital realm considering it is the largest. Other sources indicate Sovngarde 'but this isn't known. All Known Aedric realms 'Arda '(Possibly the capital of the Aedric realms) - Deity of the realm -'Eru Ilúvatar Sovngarde '(Also known as Valhalla, this place is known for The most honourable Nordic warriors and the Dragonborn goes) - Deity of the realm - Talos 'The Light World (The world where most normal human spirits go, but not all human spirits can go here, they can be granted higher world rewards depending on how they lived their life and how honourable they were) It is also not known what this world is called it is pesumbed that the leader of this world is Jehovah. The Ancestral Realm '(The Ancestral Realm is usually where The Witches go, they are regarded as the servants of nature or Venus the god of nature and wellbeing. or any other Deity incharge of nature) [[Valar|'The Valar]] (Where all Elves go when they die) - Deity of the realm- Auriel All other unknwon aedric realms that The 9 Divines of Akatosh, The Divines of Jehovah and The Divines of Eru Illuvatar control When Azura and her divines did not want to get herself involved with the creation of Mundus which is the mortal dimension. The Oblivion Realms is where all The Daedra reside. The Daedra are said to be evil deities, although some are reasonable or more so than others. Daedric deities are refereed to as Daedric Princes all of the known Daedric realms Moonshadow (Possibly the capital Daedric realms) - Deity of the realm - Azura Skieshomo ( Most likely Where Dark Souls takes place) - Deity of the realm - The player Attributions Share - Deity of the realm -Boethiah The Fields of Regret - Deity of the realm -Clavicus Vile Apocrypha - Deity of the realm - Cthulhu/Hermaus Mora Hunting Grounds - Deity of the realm - Hircine Ashpit - Deity of the realm - Malacath Hell - Deity of the realm - Lucifer/The Devil/Satan - Arcadius use to be the Daedric lord of the realm, but he was secretly a servant pawn of Lucfier Deadlands - Deity of the realm - Mehrunes Dagon Spiral Skein - Deity of the realm - Mephala Coloured Rooms - Deity of the realm - Meridia Coldhabour - Deity of the realm - Molag Bal Scuttling Void - Deity of the realm - Namira Evergloam - Deity of the realm - Nocturnal The Pits - Deity of the realm - Peryite Myriad Realms of Reverly - Deity of the realm - Sanguine Shivering Isles - Deity of the realm - Sheogorath Quagmire - Deity of the realm - Vaermina Mordora - Deity of the realm - Melkor and Co-Deity Sauron Death Star Shadow - Deity of the realm - Sheev Palpatine All Aedric Deities * The Imperial Pantheon: Akatosh, Dibella, Arkay, Zenithar, Mara, Stendarr, Kynareth, Julianos, Shezarr, Tiber Septim, Morihaus, Reman * Nine Divines Pantheon ** Akatosh – The Dragon God of Time and chief god of the pantheon34 ** Arkay – God of the Cycle of Life, Death,3 and Mortals5 burials and funeral rites4 ** Dibella – Goddess of Beauty34 ** Julianos – God of Wisdom and Logic34 ** Kynareth – Goddess of Air, wind, sky4 and the Elements3 ** Mara – Goddess of Love3 and compassion,4 the Mother Goddess6 ** Stendarr – God of Mercy,37 Justice,8 charity,7 luck,7 and righteous rule by might and merciful forbearance4 ** Talos – Hero-god of Mankind,34 God of Might, Honor,9 State, Law,10 Man,11 War and Governance[source?] ** Zenithar – God of Work and Commerce, Trader God34 * First Pantheon: Alduin, Dibella, Orkey, Tsun, Mara, Stuhn, Kyne, Jhunal, Shor, Ysmir, Herma-Mora, Maloch * Elvish Pantheon: Auri-El, Trinimac, Magnus, Syrabane, Y'ffre, Xarxes, Mara, Stendarr, Lorkhan, Phynaster * Other Elvish Pantheon: Auri-El, Y'ffre, Arkay, Z'en, Xarxes, Baan Dar, Mara, Stendarr, Lorkhan, Herma-Mora, Jone, Jode * DUNMER Pantheon: Almalexia, Vivec, Sotha Sil, Boethiah, Mephala, Azura, Lorkhan, Nerevar, Molag Bal, Malacath, Sheogorath, Mehrunes Dagon * YOKUDA Pantheon: Satakal, Ruptga, Tu'whacca, Zeht, Morwha, Tava, Malooc, Diagna, Sep, HoonDing, Leki, Onsi, * BRETONY Pantheon: Akatosh, ''' * '''Magnus, Y'ffre, Dibella, Arkay, Zenithar, Mara, Stendarr, Kynareth, Julianos, Sheor, Phynaster * Saruish Pantheon: ''' * '''Alkosh, * ' Khenarthi,' * Riddle'Thar, ' * '''ja-Kha'jay, ' * 'Mara, ' * '''S'rendarr, * ' Lorkhaj,' * ' Rajhin, ' * Baan Dar, ' * '''Azurah, ' * '''Sheggorath * Solitude Pantheon ** The Aesir. ** Odin. ** Balder. ** Frigg.. ** Sif. ** Thor. ** Tyr. ** Freya * Abrahamic Pantheon * Jehovah * Allah * Jesus Christ * Holy Spirit * Roman Pantheon * Jupiter-Juno * Neptune-Minerva * Mars-Venus * Apollo-Diana * Vulcan-Vesta * Mercury-Ceres * Greek Pantheon ** Zeus. God of the Sky (Zoos) ... ** Hera. Goddess of Marriage, Mothers and Families (Hair'-ah) ... ** Poseidon. God of the Sea (Po-sigh'-dun) ... ** Demeter. Goddess of Agriculture (Duh-mee'-ter) ... ** Ares. God of War (Air'-eez) ... ** Athena. ... ** Apollo. ... ** Artemis. ** Hephaestus ** Aphrodite ** Hermes ** Dionysus ** Hypnos ** Nike ** Janus ** Iris ** Hecate ** Tyche * Illvatar Pantheon * Eru Ilúvatar * Brahma * Vishnu * Saraswati * Gywn * Raezot All Daedric Princes/Lords/Deities * Azura – '''The Deadra that betrayed the Aedra, The first Deadra and a Princess who maintains/draws power from the balance of night and day, light and dark. - She is a Daedric Lordess * '''Boethiah – '''The Prince of deceit, secrecy, conspiracy, treason, and unlawful overthrow of authority. * '''Clavicus Vile – '''The Prince of deals, pacts, power, bargains, and serenity through wish fulfillment. * '''Cthulhu/Hermaeus Mora – The formless Daedric Prince of knowledge and memory, seeks to possess all that is knowable. * Hircine – 'The Prince of the hunt, Father and Creator of Werebeasts, sport, the ''Great Game, and the Chase. * 'Jyggalag – '''The Prince of logical order and deduction, upholds strict order above all else. * '''Malacath – '''The Prince whose sphere is the patronage of the spurned and ostracized. * '''Mehrunes Dagon – '''The Prince of destruction, violent upheaval, energy, and mortal ambition. * '''Mephala – '''The Princess of unknown plots and obfuscation, a master manipulator, a sower of discord. * '''Meridia – T'he Princess of the energies of all living things, enemy of the undead and all who disrupt the flow of life. * 'Molag Bal – '''The Prince of domination and spiritual enslavement, Deity of Rape, Father and Creator of Vampires and seeks to ensnare souls within his domain. * '''Namira – Th'e Princess of the "ancient darkness," the patron of all things considered repulsive. * '''Nocturnal – '''The Prince of the night and darkness, the patron of all things secretive. * '''Peryite – ''The Taskmaster'', the Daedric Prince of Pestilence, desires order in his domain. * Sanguine – The Prince of hedonism, debauchery, and the further indulgences of one's darker nature. * Sheogorath – 'The infamous Prince of Madness, whose motives are unknowable. * '''Vaermina – '''The Prince of dreams and nightmares, a deliverer of evil omens and dark portents. * '''The Devil/Satan/Lucifer '- Prince of Darkness itself, the one who betrayed Jehovah, son of Jehovah, Father of Demons, The Devil, Lord of the Illuminati and Hell, the puppet master and the creator of Balrogs. - He is a Daedric Lord * '''Melkor - Prince of Betrayal and Pain, the Lord of Mordora and the one they say no man can kill, he was once a Daedric Lord, however Sauron over taken his authority. * Hades - The creator of Lava, lord of the firey pits of Doom and his realm is unknown * Nemesis - He is regarded as the Daedra that was once HUman * ' Chordagoth - '''Lord of Skieshomo, he was once a mortal now he lives in his own undead nightmare. Leviathans are native to the the outer regions. Not much is known about them other than they are neither Aedra or Daedra and they are very powerful Ranks of the Daedra '''Daedric Spirit' Daedric Creature Daedric Knight Daedric Commander 'Daedric Prince '- Minimum rank in order to control a Daedric realm 'Daedric Lord - '''highest rank and the maximum rank to control a daedric realm, only 3 daedra have been so powerful enough to achieve the rank of Daedric Lord and only 1 always was a Daedric Lord - those are - Azura, Lucifer Morning Star, Sheev Palpatine and Sauron ' ''' Category:Deities